AntAgonizer
|modspecial = |level =3→12 |tag skills = |derived = |actor =Shari Elliker |dialogue =AntAgonizer.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairWasteF |head addons =EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =MS02AntFaction MS02SuperFaction |class =VendorDrinks |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =AntAgonizer |baseid = |refid = |footer = Tanya, without her helmet }} The AntAgonizer, real name Tanya Christoff, is a "supervillain" located in the town of Canterbury Commons in 2277. She possesses control over giant ants and is fighting her nemesis, the Mechanist. She is dressed in an ant costume, comically emulating a supervillain. Background Tanya Christoff was born in 2250 and is 27 when James leaves Vault 101. As a child, she traveled the wasteland with her caravaner parents and she was a fan of the old Hubris Comics magazines that she found across the wastes, particularly Grognak the Barbarian comics. At some point during her teens, her parents' caravan was attacked by giant ants and both her parents were killed. Witnessing this traumatized Tanya and led her to lose herself in the world of Grognak's stories, becoming obsessed with the character of the AntAgonizer, a villain with a life story similar to hers. Eventually, she took on the mantle of the AntAgonizer herself and, after developing a method to tame giant ants, she sought out to carry out her comic book counterpart's goal of destroying mankind. As the AntAgonizer, Tanya thinks that Canterbury Commons - a major location in the trading route her parents helped put on the map - is a blight on the wasteland. Locals used to see Christoff lurking in a sewer system to the north of town, covered in mud and dirt. Giant ants eventually started hanging around. She disappeared for a few months and reappeared as the AntAgonizer, harassing the town ever since.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Superhuman Gambit: Uncle Roe offers a quest to stop the AntAgonizer's battle with the Mechanist. Effects of player's actions * Wrath of the AntAgonizer: If the Lone Wanderer sides with the AntAgonizer during "The Superhuman Gambit," there is a random encounter later on in which they find the AntAgonizer and a group of her ants attacking a group of wastelanders. The AntAgonizer is neutral towards the Wanderer, but will turn hostile if they attack her ants. * The Lone Wanderer can convince her to stop harassing the town without passing the Speech challenge. If she is told that the Wanderer knows where she got the inspiration for her AntAgonizer identity, and convinces her that there may be a second chance for her, she will give up her costume and leave. The player character will gain Karma if they manage to convince the AntAgonizer to give up her superhuman identity; she may then be seen wandering the Wasteland near Megaton without her AntAgonizer costume. Inventory Notes * Talking to Joe Porter reveals that her name is Tanya Christoff. He also offers insight into her (apparent) madness. * If the Lone Wanderer helps the Antagonizer during this quest, she can be found wandering the wasteland with her ants in a random encounter. * Her costume can be obtained through speech with the Lady Killer perk. * It is possible to get an extra copy of her armor or an extra copy of her helmet via exploits/glitches. See ''Fallout 3'' exploits for instructions. * The AntAgonizer will also give her unique knife, the Ant's Sting, as a reward if the Mechanist is either killed or convinced to give up and his costume brought to her. * If the idea is to not go through the cavern leading to the AntAgonizer, there is a locked sewer grate on the top of the hill leading to the back entrance. The Lone Wanderer will have to hop on some rocks to get there, but this route takes them straight to the throne room where the quest can be quickly finished. ** In addition, by way of the back entrance if the Lone Wanderer has not gone into Canterbury Commons yet, mines can be placed around her throne which will detonate instantly upon returning to talk to her after the confrontation in town. * If the Lone Wanderer gets the Mechanist's costume by killing or convincing him to stop and confronts the AntAgonizer, while wearing the Mechanist's costume, she will confront the Wanderer as the Mechanist and say that "he finally came to their final battle." This will result in her attacking with a Ripper instead of the Ant's Sting and some soldier ants. * She may have human flesh in her inventory, hinting at cannibalism. Appearances Tanya Christoff/The AntAgonizer appears in Fallout 3, and is mentioned in "Grognak & the Ruby Ruins" in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes "Antagonizer" is a play on words. As well as having the word ant in it, an antagonist is a character who opposes the protagonist. Additionally, an "agonizer" is someone who causes others agony and torment. Bugs Sometimes she can glitch and end up standing outside of Megaton, still dressed in her costume but unaccompanied by her ants. This bug can occur if The Superhuman Gambit was completed without visiting her. Gallery AntAgonizer on throne.jpg|Sitting on her throne The Superhuman Gambit init.jpg|Battle between AntAgonizer and the Mechanist FSO UI C ShopIcon AntAgonizer.png|The AntAgonizer in Fallout Shelter Online FSO UITex YS C Bg HeroShare huoyinv.png Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Canterbury Commons characters de:Ameisterin es:Tanya Christoff ru:НеМирмика uk:НеМирміка